happytreefriendsfandomcom_es-20200213-history
An Inconvenient Tooth
"An Inconvenient Tooth" es un episodio de Happy Tree Friends. Es el tercer episodio de la quinta temporada, el tercero del paquete Still Alive y el nonagésimo en total. Trama del episodio Toothy aparece feliz plantando una flor. Agarra un fertilizante, y lo echa en la flor, haciéndola crecer. Toothy la mira satisfecho y deja el fertilizante en la mesa, que rápidamente cae, accidentalmente haciendo entrar un poco de éste en el vaso de Toothy. Éste, feliz, procede a beber su vaso, pero inmediatamente lo escupe, haciendo crecer unas flores y hongos. Toothy mira las plantas repugnado, cuando de repente sus dientes empiezan a crecer. Asustado y desesperado, mira a su alrededor, y se alivia al ver un cobertizo de herramientas, hacia el que corre rápidamente. Toothy mira a su alrededor. De todas las herramientas, decide usar una lima. Temblando, la toma y procede a limarse los dientes, con mucho dolor. Luego, la lima cae ensangrentada mientras Toothy llora de dolor. Toothy se ve en un espejo, y de la nada, los dientes vuelven a crecerle, hasta todavía más que la vez anterior. Muy asustado, Toothy toma una pinza y se corta un diente. Con extremo dolor, camina para atrás y cae en una vagoneta, que baja por una colina. Mientras Toothy cae y grita de dolor, el diente que no se había cortado se quiebra. Al bajar la colina, la vagoneta golpea un tronco cortado y Toothy cae despedido de la misma. Adolorido, mira sus dientes, que están con su tamaño normal. Feliz, sale caminando. De repente, un camión aparece de la nada y lo atropella contra un árbol, matando tanto a él como a Truffles, quien estaba escondido en ese mismo árbol. El conductor era nada más y nada menos que Lumpy, quien trabajaba de repartidor de fertilizantes. Lumpy sale asustado de una pila de fertilizante y se agarra la cabeza. El episodio termina con uno de los cuernos de Lumpy creciendo y siendo cortado por el iris de cierre, causando que Lumpy grite de dolor. Moraleja "You don't have to brush your teeth, just the ones you want to keep." (No te tienes que lavar todos los dientes, solamente los que te quieres quedar.) Muertes *Toothy muere atropellado por el camión de Lumpy. *Truffles muere impactado contra el árbol en el que estaba escondido cuando el camión de Lumpy se choca contra éste (la muerte no se ve). Heridas *Toothy sufre dos heridas a lo largo del episodio: ##Sus dientes son cortados: tres veces por él y una vez al rodar por la colina en una vagoneta. ##Sufre heridas leves al caer por la colina. *Uno de los cuernos de Lumpy es cortado por el iris de cierre del episodio. Errores #Los dientes no sangran. #La pinza desaparece cuando Toothy cae en la vagoneta. #Cuando la vagoneta choca, podemos ver que se salen dos ruedas de ésta. Cuando Toothy sale caminando después del impacto, se ven tres. #El cuerpo de Toothy es despedazado completamente cuando Lumpy lo atropella. Sin embargo, cuando el camión se ve estrellado contra el árbol, Toothy aparece aplastado. Curiosidades *Este episodio viene en el pack "Still Alive". *El título del episodio es una referencia a la película-documental "An Inconvenient Truth" del año 2006. *Este es el primer rol protagónico de Toothy en la temporada 5. **Además, es su primer rol protagónico desde Brake the Cycle. *Este es el único episodio del pack Still Alive en el que Lumpy sobrevive. *Casi toda la música de este episodio se reutiliza de "Wishy Washy". *Es la segunda vez que Lumpy mata a Truffles (la primera vez es en All In Vein). *La muerte de Toothy es similar a la muerte de Flippy en Without a Hitch, que también fue causada por Lumpy. *Esta es la segunda vez que el iris de cierre ha cortado una parte (en este caso, un cuerno) del cuerpo de un personaje. La primera instancia fue en Party Animal, donde el iris cortó los labios hinchados de Flippy. *Es otra de las ocasiones donde un personaje se ve obligado a lastimarse. Video thumb|center|550 px Galería Categoría:Episodios Categoría:Episodios de Internet Categoría:Episodios Regulares Categoría:Episodios sin personajes femeninos Categoría:Episodios Still Alive Categoría:Quinta Temporada Categoría:Episodios de Tortura Continúa Categoría:Cameo de Truffles Categoría:Episodios 2016 Categoría:Episodios Sin Muertes Debatibles Categoría:Protagonizado Por Toothy